I can be by your side
by Anaairi
Summary: Un instant. Un regard. Un échange. Une distance. Jellal x Erza


Un instant. Un regard. Un échange.

Il pensait l'avoir perdu à tout jamais. Ne plus pouvoir toucher du bout des doigts cette peau si douce, ne plus revoir ses yeux qui ne pleurent pas, ne plus caresser ses cheveux écarlates. Mais elle était bel et bien là, sous ses yeux. Erza. Une femme à la fois extrèmement forte et sensible, courageuse et fidèle, belle et attentionnée. Une femme idéale. Leurs lèvres se touchant timidement. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ? Soudain, il eut un mouvement de recul, brisant leur baiser. Des centaines d'accusations et d'interdictions s'installèrent dans son esprit. Il se souvint de son statut de criminel, un criminel qui l'a fait souffrir, elle. Il savait très bien qu'elle l'avait pardonné, après tout ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, il avait été contrôlé. Mais il se l'était interdit. Il ne voulait pas qu'une fois de plus elle souffre par sa faute. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit à ses yeux remplis de tendresse, pas le droit de frôler sa peau, pas le droit de goûter à ses lèvres. Il ne méritait pas son sourire radieux, et encore moins son amour. Ses interdictions lui brisaient le coeur, mais il ne put en faire autrement. Alors il sortit le premier prétexte qui lui passait par la tête, pensant qu'ils s'arrêteraient là.

« J'ai une fiancée. »

Un prétexte stupide. Elle ne le croirait pas, et il le savait. Quelle idée de dire ça ! Après 7 ans de cavale, aurait-il sérieusement le temps de batifoler de gauche à droite et trouver l'âme soeur alors que sa condition de fugitif ne le lui permettait pas ? Bien sûr que non. Et puis même, une seule personne hantait son esprit, et elle était en face de lui. Et lui, il lui mentait. Un mensonge idiot et irréel, certes, mais tout de même.

Cependant, à sa surprise, Erza lui sourit. A cet instant, il se haïssait intérieurement, comment pouvait-elle lui sourire ? Elle avait accepté ce mensonge exhubérant. Il savait qu'elle avait compris, mais elle le nia simplement et accepta cet argument, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Ce sourire.. il voulait tout foutre en l'air pour l'admirer éternellement. Lui avouer la vérité, partir avec elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas, elle devait préserver sa liberté. Il voulait la savoir libre, entourée, heureuse, même si ce n'était pas grâce à lui. Son bonheur passait avant le reste.

Il se redressa, lui signalant qu'il devait partir. Il la regarda une dernière fois, avec un sentiment de mélancholie qui régnait. Elle devait l'oublier, bien que lui ne pourrait pas. Elle devait trouver son bonheur, et lui n'y participerait pas. Elle devait sourire, et il n'en serait pas la cause, ni le témoin. Il sentit une boule dans la gorge en pensant à toutes ces petites choses. Il sentit son coeur se serrer, et se retourna avec la dernière image du sourire d'Erza encré dans sa mémoire.

_Fairy Tail a remporté les Grands Jeux Magiques, le Projet Eclipse a été enclenché par la princesse. La Porte du Temps a été ouverte, 7 dragons venus du passé ont débarqué dans le présent. Natsu, Erza, Grey, Wendy, Gajeel et le reste de la guilde, ainsi que les autres guildes présentes, sont parvenus à anéantir les dragons et Lucy a refermé la porte grâce aux 12 clés du Zodiaque. Cet incident aura fait plusieurs dégâts, mais aussi beaucoup de pertes..._

1 mois plus tard.

Tous ici ont vu leur vie défilée devant leurs yeux. Plusieurs aussi sont tombées. Aujourd'hui, tous sont réunis devant ce triste évènement : l'enterrement de la princesse. Elle était aimante, aimée et ne cherchait que le bonheur de ses sujets et citoyens, mais elle était aussi humaine. L'erreur est humaine. Son erreur aura été de faire confiance à la mauvaise personne. Mais elle aura fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour protéger ce qui lui était cher. Son sacrifice n'a pas été vain. Tous les citoyens à travers le pays s'étaient déplacés ou alors suivaient l'enterrement à l'aide de lacryma. Tous pleuraient la mort de leur bien-aimée princesse. Et bien sûr, les guildes en faisaient parti également. Elles étaient toutes présentes et mélangées, main dans la main.

Jellal regardait la scène, imaginant le pire. Et si ç'aurait été Erza, là, devant lui, inerte, que l'on était en train pleurer ? Et si elle avait perdu cette chose si fragile mais si précieuse que l'on appelle la vie ? Et s'ils s'étaient séparés sur un mensonge ? Et si elle l'avait quitté ?

Il serra l'emprise qu'il avait sur la main de sa voisine. Car oui, il était présent aux côtés d'Erza en cet instant. Il ne voulait plus lâcher cette main. Il se disait qu'il était trop bête, que tout aurait pu être gâché en un instant. Il fixait l'horizon quand il sentit le regard de sa voisine se poser sur lui. Il la regarda aussi et l'examina. Son regard était triste, cela va s'en dire, mais également perdu. Elle avait besoin de lui, c'est ce qu'il devait comprendre. Elle ne réussirait pas à l'oublier. Une fois la cérémonie finie, il ne lâcha pas sa main. Toujours encapuchoné pour ne pas être reconnu, il parcourut la rue principale en direction de la vue située au bout de la ville, tenant fermement le poignet d'Erza. Une fois arrivés à destination, il lâcha un peu sa prise, se tourna vers elle, encore un peu essouflé. Elle avait l'air quelque peu surprise mais semblait attendre quelque chose. Elle restait silencieuse et attendait.

Jellal essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il l'avait emmené ici sur un coup de tête.. mais par où commencer ? Il souffla et après quelques instants de silence, il dit enfin :

« Je suis désolé »

Elle ne dit rien, son expression ne changeait pas. Il continua :

« Je n'aurai jamais du te mentir à propos de ma soi-disant fiancée, mais sache que mon seul objectif a toujours été de te protéger »

Elle souffla, exaspérée, puis dans un petit rire :

« T'es vraiment un idiot, tu le sais ça ? »

Il sembla ne pas comprendre puis elle continua

« Je suis grande, je sais me protéger seule, je te rappelle que je suis Titania. Et puis de toute façon, tu n'as jamais su mentir. »

Jellal se sentait un peu embarrassé. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Il souffla et pris un air plus sérieux. Cette fois, il ne fuirai pas.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai compris. J'ai compris ce que c'était d'avoir quelqu'un qui comptait pour toi glisser entre tes doigts et s'évaporer comme une simple fumée. J'ai aussi compris que, quelque soit le caractère de chacun, la vie est quelque chose d'horriblement fragile. Et je ne veux plus avoir de regrets. »

Elle eut un petit sourire, il continua :

« Je dois néanmoins payer pour mes pêchés. Et je ne veux surtout pas t'impliquer dedans. Mais je ne veux plus de cette distance entre nous.. tout à l'heure j'ai imaginé ce que ça aurait été si tu étais à la place de la princesse. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Alors s'il te plait, promets-moi de ne pas disparaître de la même manière. »

Un instant de silence. Elle baissa les yeux et avoua :

« Je suis une mage, en plus de ça, de rang S. Tu sais que je ne peux pas te promettre ça. Je donnerai ma vie pour protéger mes compagnons. Mais je peux te promettre de faire ce que je peux pour ne pas que ça arrive. »

Il le savait, il devait s'y résoudre. Après tout, c'était de Titania dont on parlait. Mais il ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Il était peut-être traumatisé par les récents évènements, mais cette pensée le détruisait. Il reprit :

« En quelque sorte, je m'y attendais. Mais alors promets-moi, tant que tu seras en vie, de profiter et d'être heureuse. »

Elle s'approcha du mage clandestin, lui baissa le foulard qui cachait la moitié de son visage et répondit avec un petit sourire en coin :

« A la condition que tu y participes. »

Il comprit et ouvrit grands les yeux. Elle le voulait dans sa vie alors qu'il s'en interdisait. Elle lui avait tout pardonné. Elle voulait lui donner une seconde chance.

Elle se colla au torse du bleu, tandis qu'il commença à lui caresser le visage, examinant chacun de ses traits, des plus réguliers aux plus invisibles. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, et Jellal, en un instant, effaça cette distance entre leurs lèvres, et ainsi entre leur destin. Leur deuxième baiser. Il n'y aurait jamais cru. Si doux et si passionné à la fois. Exactement comme Erza. Il se sentait heureux, grâce à elle, souhaitant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Ils se détachèrent, se fixèrent. Jellal déplaça une mèche rebelle rouge derrière l'oreille de Scarlet et sourit.

« Tu m'autorises à rester à tes côtés ? »

Il lui avait avoué la vérité. Une nouvelle chance pour lui d'être heureux. Il ne ferait plus les choses de travers, il se le promit intérieurement.

« Bien sûr »

Un instant. Un regard. Un échange.


End file.
